Nezu Masami
Nezu Masami (根津 マサミ, Nedzu Masami; "Masami Nezu"), also known as "The Man from the Land of Dreams" (夢の国から来た男, Yume no Kuni kara kita Otoko), is an underground martial arts fighter; he fought for Tochigi Destiny Land during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Appearance Nezu is a tall muscularly well-defined young man who looks like a stereotypical classic delinquent complete with an impossibly large pompadour and a prominent chin. He also has uniquely-shaped eyebrows that are zigzagged at their ends. Nezu spends most of his time dressed in the mascot costume of Mockey Mouse, a parody of a well-known yet copyright-guarded cartoon character. The costume is only about half as big as he is, forcing him to scrunch in at an impossible angle. Personality Nezu is described as being a strong idiot with a huge adoration towards Mockey Mouse (and Tochigi Destiny Land as a whole). He was heart-broken when he discovered Tochigi Destiny Land was closing. History Nezu entered the underground fighting rings at the age of 18 and soon came to be the reigning champion of Bishamon.Chapter 88 Plot ''Kengan Ashura While on board the S.S. Kengan, asked him if he was ready and he replied that the time for dreaming was over. On his way to the arena while in costume, he took a picture with Matsuda Tomoko, before taking off his Mockey Mouse costume and shocking everyone present. Entering the arena, Nezu represented Tochigi Destiny Land in the first round of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He fought against Mikazuchi Rei but was knocked out almost instantaneously after the match commenced. After the match, disheartened by his loss, Nezu was consoled and reinvigorated by Miki. During Hayami Katsumasa's attempted coup, Nezu helped in taking down Hayami's Guardians. After the coup was resolved, Nezu watched the final day of the tournament unfold with a whole host of the other fighters that had been knocked out. After the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Nezu and Takemaru Miki got engaged. Kengan Omega According to Yamashita Kazuo, Nezu quit fighting after he got married to Takemaru Miki. Power & Abilities Nezu's abilities are never seen as he was instantly defeated by Mikazuchi Rei. However, he is implied to be very strong, being the reigning champ of Bishamon, one of the three largest underground fighting organizations along with the Kengan matches and Purgatory. Nezu is shown to possess sharp powerful kicks, as seen when he split his Mockey helmet clean in two with a single kick. He is also very flexible, being able to fit his tall body into the small Mockey Mouse costume. Technique(s) * '''Electrical Blow' (エレクトリカル・ブロー, Erekutorikaru Burō): A variety of uppercut.Chapter 177 Notes & Trivia *Nezu is the third boss of "Noise Zone", the largest biker gang in Tochigi. *His Bible of Life is "How to be BIG" by Yazawa Eikichi. *He and Takemaru Miki bought tournament goods in bulk after his exit from the Kengan Annihilation Tournament.Extra: Six - "Where Are They Now?" section References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter